Central Intelligence Agency Data System
Description The CIA data system, a.k.a. Central Intelligence Agency Data System, is an e-mail -'', ''document - and information management system, found running on an in-game mainframe on Call of Duty: Black Ops. The data server manages online file storage and access to electronic information, like mail and other data files (texts, pictures and sounds) owned by the C. I. A. Please read the article "Central Intelligence Agency" for more information on the faction that uses this system. Access On first access to the terminal, the player will be connected to the CIA server as user AMASON. When connected to any other known data server, the CIA data system 'can be accessed by typing the following computer command within the in-game ''computer console: $RLOGIN CIA A security notice should be displayed. The player will need to enter a valid user and password combination for the CIA data system, for example: $RLOGIN CIA Central Intelligence Agency Data system Unauthorized use of this system is against the law Security Privileges Required USER: JFKENNEDY PASSWORD: ****** (LANCER) Users On a real-life UNIX-based system, the '''WHO command outputs the names of system users, which the connected system user is allowed to see. Based on this and the output from the WHO 'command in-game, these are all the valid '''users '''that can connect to the CIA data system. WHO command Users are listed in alphabetical order as they appear after entering the '''WHO '''command. User: '''amason '- Password: '''PASSWORD *The user account of Alex Mason, already logged in and connected to the CIA data system when the player first hacks the computer terminal. Password is literally given within the mail from Jason Hudson to Alex Mason titled "New Tech". User: asmith - Password: ROXY *The user account of Dr. Adrienne Smith, the team's staff psychiatrist and medic. Roxy is her cat's name, as she mentions in her mail to Terrance Brooks titled "Help!". She asks for help to come housesit and look after her cat while away for the agency to New York. User: bharris - Password: GOSKINS *The user account of Bruce Harris. He is a huge fan of the Washington Redskins, as mentioned in correspondence between Greg Weaver and Terrance Brooks. Password refers to support for this team and is given literally within the mail from Weaver to Brooks and Harris. User: dking - Password: MFK *The user account of D. King. Password is hidden within limerick coming from the Verrückt archives and is literally given within a mail sent from Dr. Vannevar Bush to Dr. R. Oppenheimer found on the Dreamland system titled "Re:'' John Banana''". User: fwoods - Password: PHILLY *The user account of Frank Woods. He was born in Philadelphia, as told in his bio found on Intel "Operation 40". User: gweaver '''- Password: '''GEDEON *The user account of Grigori "Greg" Weaver. Gedeon is the first name of Weaver's father, who passed away, as mentioned in his mail to Jason Hudson titled "Mason's Health". User: jbowman - Password: UWD *The user account of Joseph Bowman. Password hidden in Intel "The Defector" within bio about Joseph Bowman. He joined the U.S.M.C. and attended operations under water. Password stands for Under Water Demolition. User: jfkennedy - Password: LANCER *The user account of President John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Lancer is his Secret Service codename, mentioned in several intel and mails. User: jhudson - Password: BRYANT1950 *The user account of Jason Hudson; if logged onto, the player will get a gamer picture of Hudson. Password hidden within Intel "S.O.G." in bio about Jason Hudson. Bryant was his mentor during his training in the School of Intelligence. Bryant won the Intelligence Star prize in 1950. User: jmccone - Password: BERKLEY22 *The user account of John A. McCone, Director of Central Intelligence 1961-1965. Password is found, hidden within his mail sent to Lyndon Baines Johnson. Berkeley is the name of his old school, which he seems to have misspelled in his password. He graduated with the class of '22. User: jturner - Password CONDOR75 *The user account of J. Turner. User: lbjohnson - Password: LADYBIRD *The user account of President Lyndon Baines Johnson. Password refers to his wife and can be literally found in his mail sent to John A. McCone. User: rhelms - Password: LEROSEY *The user account of Richard Helms, Director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. Password refers to the high school in Switzerland he went to. User: rjackson - Password: SAINTBRIDGET *The user account of Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst APLAA. Password refers to his wife Bridget, whom he calls a saint, in his e-mail about cupcakes. User: rkain - Password: SUNWU *The user account of Richard Kain. User: rnixon - Password CHECKERS *The user account of President Richard Nixon. Password is the name of his dog and can be found in a mail sent to Lyndon Baines Johnson. It is also revealed within one of John F. Kennedy's quotes on Zombies. User: tbrooks '''- Password: '''LAUREN *The user account of Terrance Brooks. Password is his wife's name, mentioned within correspondence sent from Greg Weaver. User: twalker - Password: RADI0 *The user account of a person called T. Walker. Password is actually ending with the number zero, not the letter O. User: vbush - Password: MANHATTAN *The user account of Dr. Vannevar Bush. Password is revealed sometimes when beginning a Zombie game. When the start screen shows, look down to the zone where tips and hints are shown. Sometimes, it will say: "Manhattan DOWN!" User: wraborn - Password: BROMLOW *The user account of William Raborn, Director of the Central Intelligence Agency from 1965-1966. Password is the name of the place he was born. Home directory To find all users on a real-life UNIX-based system, one should look at the home directory folders listed within the system's designated user home directories path. If not altered by a system administrator, the path should by default be /HOME. Each name of a directory shown within this path, is also a valid user that can connect to the system. Based on this, when you go to the CIA data system's user home directory path - enter CD /HOME - and you enter DIR '''or '''LS you should see these user home directories listed on the CIA data system home directory, not listed with WHO '''command. User: '''hkissinger - Password: unknown *The user account of Henry Kissinger. User: sagnew - Password: unknown *The user account of Nixon's Vice President Spiro Agnew. User: jehoover - Password: unknown *The user account of J. Edgar Hoover. Strange to note is that when for example connected as user AMASON on CIA,navigating to your own home - CD /HOME/AMASON - works fine; navigating to any other user home directory of users listed by the WHO command displays correctly "Error: Insufficient Permissions." yet when trying this for the other home directories not listed by the WHO command though found on the path /HOME, it won't trigger any error message. The folders appear to be empty and not protected by user permissions. Passwords Within mails and intel, hints about other CIA users and there passwords are given. E. g. in Alex Mason's post indexed 0 from Jason Hudson, titled "New Tech", Jason asks Alex to change his current password, which seems to be PASSWORD. The guidelines Jason gives to compose a password: *Make it personal: place of birth / name of high school attended / ...; *Use the name of someone / something important to you: wife's name / mentor's name / prize's name / pet's name / ...; *Combine it with an important year: graduation year / year prize received / ... Trivia *References can be found within Jason Hudson's MAIL on Oxcart Operations and J. F. Kennedy's file "OXCART.TXT" to the Byeman Talent Keyhole Control System to be used as handle, the U.S. Military code name and clearance level, e.g. : Document BYE 2367-65 : HANDLE VIA BYEMAN TALENT KEYHOLE CONTROL SYSTEM : JOINTLY *OXCART is the code-name for the secretly authorized deployment of three SR-71 Blackbirds developed in Area 51. Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Servers